Kari Tsukumo
| romaji name = Tsukumo Akari | asian english name = Akari Tsukumo | manga debut = | anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears other = | gender = female | age = 19 | occupation = Journalist | relatives = * Haru Tsukumo (grandmother) * Mirai Tsukumo (mother) * Kazuma Tsukumo (father) * Yuma Tsukumo (younger brother) | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Kari Tsukumo, known as Akari Tsukumo in the Japanese version, is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. She is the older sister of Yuma Tsukumo. Her parents go on a lot of business trips, so she and her brother live with their grandmother Haru. Kari and her family doesn't let Yuma duel for some unknown reason, as demonstrated in the first opening which shows Yuma and Kari fighting over Yuma's deck (it appears that Yuma is losing this fight). According to the manga, Astral thinks it has something to do with the Emperor's Key; However, Haru seems to allow Yuma to Duel without Kari finding out. In Episode 16, she discovered that Yuma had been dueling despite her opposition, but apparently didn't mind and now allows him to duel. Personality Kari can be a tad self-centered at times, occasionally sending others out to find her scoops to make reports on, even if it is dangerous or hazardous. She can also be a tad aggressive, showing to be willing to physically attack Yuma when she caught him dueling (though it is possible she was just trying to intimidate him). Despite this, Kari genuinely cares for her little brother, and seems to be rather protective of him. She made a promise to her parents that she would do what she can to take care of Yuma, being told that he would rely on her for a long time. As a teenager, she seemed jealous that Yuma got more attention from their parents but has seemingly gotten over any animosity she may have had then. Anime Past In the past, Kari and Yuma were very close and didn't like the fact that their parents went on so many trips. When her father injured himself during a snowstorm accident, she noticed the pendant in his hand as he was being taken to hospital. In the past, Kari was also very jealous of the attention that Yuma received from their parents as he is the youngest. Her parents notice this and tell her that even though she thinks it, it isn't true and that they pay more attention to Yuma because he is frail, and that they will rely on Kari to look after Yuma whilst they go on trips. It is also shown that whilst Kari was at high school, she developed a relationship with Charlie McCoy, a gambler who was known for being a daredevil. One night, he kissed Kari before driving away on a motorbike. It is assumed that he never returned after promising her he would. She kept his motorbike as a memento next to her garage and drives it sometimes when she finds out about a hot scoop which requires her to be swift. It should also be noted that she also uses her fathers car whilst he lived with them for driving around. Current Day Kari is first seen during the day when Ryoga Kamishiro snaps her brother's pendant, which their father gave him. Yuma moans at her for not waking him up, but she pushes Yuma's comment back by saying that because he's in high school, he should wake himself up causing Yuma to pull a face. Shen then continues with her work and takes a drink out of a cup, ignoring Yuma's annoyance. The day after Yuma beat Ryoga, a freak virus caused Heartland City to malfunction not only causing distress for the various civilians, but also caused Kari's computers to shut down, losing a precious scoop which she had been working on for days causing her to scream. Yuma hearing this ran to see what was wrong, but in turn Kari blamed Yuma for the accident causing him and his friends to run in fear. She then picked Yuma and Kari up from Heartland Highschool and tells them that she managed to find the location of the person who uploaded the virus, that being in the schools library thus forcing Yuma and Kari to scope the location out for anyone suspicious. She is later informed of a virus which was set to attack the city via her computer. Straight away she began to hack through the cities systems in order to locate the virus and stop it for a great scoop. She reveals here that she is a black-belt in karate and begins to attack the virus via her computer counterpart. Even though Kari manages to defeat the Bugman guarding the virus, it was too late. Although this is said, the virus turned out to merely cause a giant Crashbug to appear above the Crashbug Stadium and throw bombs which produced fireworks which bought happiness to the children within Heartland City. After Yuma recieves the fan-mail from Flip containing the Baby Tiragon card, Kari shows her annoyance by warning Yuma that he better not be dueling. She then looks at Haru Tsukumo in annoyance which causes her grandma to pull a scared face and look away, pretending she didn't hear the conversation and carries on drinking her tea. Always looking for a scoop, Kari notices on the news that there is a criminal keeping many people hostage at the Heartland Shopping Mall, she instantly rings Yuma on his Duel Gazer and asks him where he is, although he tried to deny being at the mall, Kari knew he was there thus screamed at him to get her some information on the occurrence. Before Yuma could get close to the scene, Kaito Tenjo and Orbital 7 caused the time to freeze allowing them to capture the criminals Numbers without anyone interrupting. Yuma and Astral realized that they could move around in this frozen time, but several blockages cause Yuma to get there just before Kaito turns the time back to normal, thus the police attack Yuma, messing up Kari's scoop as it was reported all over the news, thus would be old. After Yuma visited the Duel Lodge and began his duel with Yamikawa to defend the lodge, Kari and her grandma came to see where Yuma was and walked in just as the duel had begun. Seeing Yuma duel annoyed Kari and she was about to punish him for it, but was stopped by Rokujuro who told her that Yuma could only grow through dueling and that she must witness Yuma duel. Ever since Yuma defeated Yamikawa, Kari has confidence that Yuma will be safe and believes in his "Kattobingu" spirit. During the parents day at Yuma's highschool, Kari attends a reporter party unknowning of the events occuring at Yuma's school as he didn't tell her or Haru about it. At the party, Kari meets up with Bronk's sister: Tetsuko Stone who is also a friend of Kari's, she questions Kari why she didn't go to the event which causes her to run out and go to the school as she promised her parents that she would protect and look after Yuma. She alerted Haru and both turned up to the event and scolded Yuma for not telling them and to later support him in his '20 stack challenge'. World Duel Carnival One night whilst Kari is preparing her work, a robbery in the Heartland Museum is reported on her computer. Suddenly her Duel Gazer lights up and it turns out that her old romance, Charlie McCoy is the one behind the robbery and wants Kari to help him. Before Kari can decline, Charlie hangs up. Annoyed at Charlie and how he left Kari in the past, she sends Yuma to do her work for her. After Yuma locates Charlie, he gets into a duel and is surrounded by the Heartland Security who try to subdue him, but by using the powers of Number 7: Lucky Stripe, he is able to escape and cause mass destruction, even managing to steal a large amount of cards from the people in the vicinity including Number 11: Big Eye. Kari then meets up with Yuma and Tori who tell her what happened, determined to find him, all 3 set off. After Yuma and Tori trap Charlie on a subway train, Kari follows them and watches the duel on her motorbike. After Yuma defeats Charlie, Kari stops the train by sliding her motorbike into the rails, forcing it to stop. She then begins to scold Charlie for what he has done, but learns of his true intentions as he wanted to obtain Numbers he stole so that he could give luck to his niece, Mayumi as she was undergoing an important operation. Later that night, Kari and Charlie walk through the streets of Heartland and Charlie kisses Kari, but receives a slap across the face as she didn't want a repeat of last time. He then wanders off into the night, leaving Kari dazed. Manga In rank 3, she felt the shockwave from Yuma's Duel with Ryoga. She also found a distortion on the map near the train station. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters